You Make My Flame Brighter
by Case-Chan
Summary: FionnaxFlame Prince Mature Fic! They're aren't many stories with this pairing, which is really a shame. Well this is my baby, so give it a chance! Lemon teaser first chapter, projected Lemon in 2nd or 3rd chapter. Short fic, long chapters. There's a lot of cutesy Romance, but don't underestimate me. I never hold back on Lemons! Don't be shy, Review if you enjoyed!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, if you read How Much I Love You, this is awkward.. I promised this fic to those who cared 2 days after publishing the last chapter and well… Its August! . Sorry about that, I'm super lazy and this fic is my baby of the moment so it's really long.. I'm really in love with it though hehe. We're gonna have Fionna be a little OOC here cause I dunno how she'd really be if she's pitted against Cake over such a topic. There aren't many fics in M for this pairing, which is a shame :/. So share the wealth with anyone you think might be interested, and most importantly, enjoy it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!**

Fionna the Human ran through the trees at breakneck speed; wanting to get to the Fire Kingdom before her date with Flame Prince so that she could meet Flambia for a quick favor, and she was already running late.

She was going to ask the little flame creature to utter the one little incantation that would allow for her to wear a flame shield that would last until removed by the corresponding removal phrase. The thought occurred to her yesterday while she was daydreaming about the prince. To this very moment she cursed herself for not finding the obvious answer two years ago when they began dating. She wished to go one whole date without her skin burning, or having to wrap herself in twenty pounds of aluminum foil. Because at sixteen, she had finally grown deathly tired of not being able to kiss or even _touch _her boyfriend. Being honest with herself, she couldn't figure out how they'd managed to last so long together, seeing as how they couldn't come into physical contact with each other for more than five seconds at a time. Although, merely being close to him was enough sometimes. _Sometimes. _She wanted a more normal relationship.

Even so, each day, she found herself falling deeper under his spell, wanting to spend all of her free time with him, causing tension between herself and her feline sister. Cake clearly objected their relationship to this day, still distrustful of him and overly protective of Fionna who hated the fact that she sometimes had to lie to her best friend constantly and sneak out to see him, all just to avoid a big fight. Her only salvation from the tense atmosphere that conversations of him usually brought about was their nightly rendevous' at the large oak tree in their front yard, mostly out of view from their home. She really hated to lie, but it was just that….. Whenever he smiled at her, even _looked_ at her, the world melted away. She sometimes thought she liked him _too _much, and it scared her. But often times, when they were alone, she'd forget their physical limitations and touch his face, subsequently causing his flame to grow brighter scorching her immediately. He'd then pull back, apologizing a million times, face pinched in worry, despite her having been the one to touch him. Of course, she'd smile and assure him that everything was fine, when in reality she'd curse her weak human skin.

She arrived at the kingdom, already a full ten minutes late for her date back at the lawn in front of the tree house, despite leaving ten minutes early.

"Flambia!" She yelled, catching up to the little fire ball before she went into her little home. "I need a favor!" Fionna doubled over and gulped in the limited hot air, hands on her knees. "Can you—flame shield—on—me? Please?" She huffed.

"No problem, sweetheart." Flambia said in her typical mobster style. Fionna fished a chunk of charcoal from her green backpack and flicked it in the ember's direction. "Oh, ya shouldn't've!" She gushed, jumping and catching the nugget in her mouth. She stuck the landing and began muttering the incantation, throwing her hands up in vaguely familiar hand gestures. In seconds, Fionna felt the cooling sensation of the veil fall around her. "There ya go, sweet cheeks."

"Thanks." Fionna sighed. "Got any fire lions willing to give me a lift home?" Fionna stood and grabbed a handful of charcoal bits from her pack, showing them to Flambia.

"Oh _sure,_ not a problem." She said, whistling into the cave before them, and the young adventuress watched as her ten foot ride came bounding from the darkness. "Please take Fionna the Human back to her home, she has a treat for you." The playful flame lion scooped her up, and Fionna bounced home on its back in ten minutes flat.

**OoO**

Fionna showed up a full twenty minutes late, ad she craned her eagerly to see around the enormous tree that marked "their" spot of the hulking, grassy hill that her house lay on. The fire lion was long gone and Fionna excitement began to whittle away, leaving only pangs of disappointment as she could not see him from her current vantage point. He probably thought she'd stood him up. She walked slowly around and over to the tree, still trying to look behind it. The sun was retreating back behind the far mountains, painting the sky with brilliant shades of pink and orange. Fionna sighed. She then caught a glimpse of a soft and familiar glow of light as she rounded the trunk of the oak. Flame Prince stepped out from behind it, offering Fionna a relieved smile. "You're late," He uttered. She sped up, relief crashing through her own body, propelling every step she took.

"Hey, Fionna—slow down—" She threw herself at the prince, knocking his body to the permanently charred ground. She constricted his neck with a crushing hug and snuggled his chest, enjoying the warm, not at all hot feeling she was met with upon doing so. A startled Flame Prince pushed her back, eyes wide in astonishment. "Fionna?—h-how?!" He stuttered. The bunny-eared adventuress laughed. "Is that a flame shield?" He inquired. She grinned madly. He slapped his forehead with a palm. "Why didn't I think of this before?! I live in the _Fire _Kingdom for Glob's sake!" He laughed, his chest filled with warmth as he clutched her tightly to him.

As Flame Prince hugged her harder, Fionna felt like crying. How long had she waited to be held like this? To _hold_ someone like this? It felt like a dream to her; completely unreal. Her eyes became misty and she pushed back. "Kiss me." She whispered. He touched the side of her face, turning her limbs to mush.

"Before I do… Why?" Fionna closed her eyes for a brief moment and her head gave a brief nod.

"So I know that this isn't just a daydream—my imagination." She took in his attentive expression and her grip on his shirt tightened. "Kiss me for _real._" The prince leaned up and captured her lips for the first time after a few failed attempts since they began dating. His flame increased as he relaxed. _He wasn't going to hurt her._ The unfamiliar and amazing feeling etched itself into his memory and heart forever. Their lips parted and he gave her a slight smile, losing himself in her beautiful blue eyes; a sharp contrast to his intense maroon ones. "Again." She breathed in a whisper. FP lifted his head toward hers again; and they touched noses, never letting her eyes leave his. At first, their lips danced around each other, not touching. Fionna squeezed his shirt, eyes fluttering closed and her lips finally connected harshly to the ones in front of them.

The adventurer's heart soared higher and higher, her head spinning so hard she felt dizzy. _What is this feeling?_ In its flight, her heart beat impossibly fast. She felt the kiss deepen as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Normally, she would've thought this to be gross, but it felt so strangely good that she didn't care. Instead, she sighed and let it happen, sinking deeper and deeper into him, not noticing or bothering to care that it was now dark outside, or that Cake had begun calling to her from the tree house. While in her trance-like state, she vaguely worried for Flame Prince's sake that a certain cat would come out looking for her and bust them, chewing her out for her misdeeds over tacos later. The thing was—she just. Didn't. Care! She was finally able to be with him, and even though her feelings for him continued to grow at an alarming rate, and it frightened her, she didn't want anyone to ruin this for them; "this" that they'd waited so long and patiently for. She felt his sharp canine nip her bottom lip. Not hard, but hard enough to send her reeling. She couldn't understand the budding feeling, but she didn't necessarily want or need to. It felt so natural. In response to his playful nibble, her hands clutched his shirt harder, and, gasping, crushed her lips harder to his own. She reveled in the sensation of his free hand slipping under her shirt and over her back to caress the soft skin there. With this hand pressing back down into her waist, her thighs slipped off of his, one landing outside of his right, and the other in between his long legs. Because of this the prince shifted a bit; an action that caused the blonde's short skirt to scrunch up quite a bit, leaving her underwear nearly exposed, as well as her right thigh to jostle something stiff, which she pegged as a hip bone—or something. Oblivious to anything around her, she focused on his warm lips and, despite the cool veil of protection around her, Fionna felt hot.

"Fionna—" Flame Prince moaned against her, in a voice she'd never heard before. He lifted her easily and reversed their positions, lying the heroin gently on the black ground, pulling her white cap off to reveal her tumble of glossy blonde hair, stark against the dead grass beneath it. _How he longed to touch it. _Her already-flushed face brightened as she smiled an easy, inviting smile with her kiss swollen lips. FP let his palm hover over her right breast, resisting the urge to touch her there. Chest heaving, the girl reached up and stroked the side of his cheek, her piercing baby-blue eyes searing into his own. He closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself. She was making this "courtesy" thing difficult. He definitely felt his excitement pressing against her left thigh, and the blood roaring in his ears began to cloud his judgment. The heat stained her cheeks and he gulped. He wanted badly to continue to kiss her, to touch her—embrace her; and now that he finally could, well… He wanted her. Her other hand extended toward his face, wanting to pull him down. She was _reaching_ for him again. Glob, he couldn't refuse her when she asked like this. And he didn't want to refuse her. He wanted to give her what she wanted—he wanted to give her the world. He went back in, and his hand ended up high on her waist, just before the swell of her breast. He was hyper-aware of the proximity; fearing that if they didn't stop soon, he would take her right there on the spot, under the tree with their initials scorched into the base of it. This idea was, of course, grossly unjust, as she had no clue about the popularly called "Tier 15". However, her nails scratched at the nape of his neck beckoningly, and he slipped further into his lusty daze.

"FLAME PRINCE YOU BETTER GET YOUR FIREY HANDS OFF OF HER!" The lust-emboldened prince had the air knocked from him as he was thrown back and landed in a crumpled heap a few feet away from where he'd been.

"Cake?! What the _junk_?!" The blonde shouted, sitting up to fix her clothes and dashing over to her fallen prince, standing between him and the now blown-up Cake protectively. "_Quit it _you _psycho_!" Fionna growled at the feral cat attempting to lunge around her small frame.

"Fi-_onnaa! _He just—he was _just!_" Cake stuttered, claws still splayed. In response, Fionna blushed madly.

"I _know! _I was—I was _there_." She grumbled indignantly. Flame Prince sat behind Fionna, flame burning brightly as he gulped in air and covered the front of his dress pants.

"Well you should just get your little tail back in the house." The older feline said authoritatively.

"What the—? You think you can order me around? I can do whatever I want! I'm staying here!" The defiant adventress yelled down at the shrinking cat.

"Not with _him _you're not!"

"Cake, you're not—!" Flame Prince watched them go back and forth in awe. Why did that stupid cat to hate him so much? Didn't she know how unhappy it made Fionna? Lately, all they did was fight over him. That cat annoyed the living daylights out of him, but when Fionna defended him so proudly.. It was like someone had thrown some charcoal onto his heart, and his flame grew brighter. He no longer cared that the cat hated him, as long as Fionna never did.

The prince rose slowly, the flame in his pants put out. He walked over to the duo, whom had separated to about 4 feet apart. He touched his love's arm, making her look at her look at him. He bent down to whisper in her ear.

"I should go. I'm sorry to cause so much trouble for you." He murmured, grabbing hold of her hand and squeezing it.

"Oh—no! Don't be sorry! Cake will come around eventually. You—you don't have to leave." She whispered back fiercely.

FP smiled and kissed her ear. "She might, but not today, and that's alright. However, if things get particularly nasty, you could always come to the Flame Kingdom. Ya know, spend the night at the castle." His voice dropped lower. "I promise not to do anything _too_ shameful." Fionna only caught the gist of what he was saying, but she felt like she full grasped his meaning. Her breath caught and she blushed brightly, hand flying up to cover her mouth, much to FP's enjoyment.

"HEY! What're you telling her, you creep?!" Cake boomed from afar.

Flame Prince rolled his eyes and brought one hand up to her face and gave her a fleeting kiss on the lips, then one on the cheek. "Bye, my love." He murmured so only she could hear. Backing away and avoiding Cake, he soon faded into the night on a summoned Fire Lion.

"Fionna!" Cake stalked over to the dreamy-eyed girl. "Do you have a death wish or somethin'?!" Fionna turned to glare at her best friend.

"Oh please. We've been together two years, Cake. If he was evil, I'm sure I would've seen some evil-doing by now." She stated dismissively.

"What if he's been deceiving you all this time?!"

"Man, that seems really tiring." Fionna quipped, walking down the grassy hill to the door of their shared tree house and slipped in. She just wanted this conversation to be over. She didn't like to dwell on her feelings for her prince, as they kept growing, confusing and scaring her. There'd never been someone like him in her life before.

"Be serious, Fionna!" The blonde slammed the door, finally reaching her limit.

"Why?! This whole conversation is a flippin' joke! You have _no_ reason to hate him so much!"

"Oh no? Then I'm just imagining that little tantrum he threw when you guys first met?"

"Oh _c'mon!_ He's apologized like a thousand times for that! And to be fair, he hurt him a lot that day!"

"_Eviiiiilll~_" The cat sang, boiling Fionna's blood even more.

"You don't even _know _him!" The girl screamed, fists balled tightly, shaking violently. "I didn't fight _you _like this when you and Mono started getting serious! Why can't you just be _happy _for me?!"

"I only want what's best for you Fi," Cake reached out a paw out to touched Fionna, but she flinched away. "Besides, Mono and I are in love. We have a family."

"Who _are _you?! _Mom_?! Who's to say that I'm not in—" Fionna clamped her mouth shut and felt her face get hot.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, Please don't tell me you were about to say that you _loved_ that guy." Cake laughed incredulously. Fionna looked down miserably. Was she? Sometimes it was just so hard to think with the Prince around. Even with him gone, she thought about him constantly. Was this love? Tears stung her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to ask Cake's advice. But she didn't approve of him, which only succeeded in making her more defensive, more angry.

"Glob Fionna! I know you're the last human and you don't know any better, but that is _really _stupid!"

"W—What? What does _that _have to do with anything? Why would you even—"She shook her head as tears spilled over and ran down her porcelain cheeks. "I'm not gonna listen to this anymore!" The young girl screamed venomously as she swiveled toward the door.

"Wait, Fi! That came out—Where are you going?!"

"Take a guess!" She cried, slamming the door behind her and running off into the darkness

**OoO**

"Oh, Fionna! Are you here to see the prince?" Fionna simply nodded quietly. "Well, I shall fetch him for you."

"Fionna? What're you doing here?" The doorman bowed and retreated, giving the two privacy. The girl watched him retreat with emotionless eyes. As soon as he was gone, she slowly walked up to the prince, resting her forehead square in the middle of his chest, not uttering a word.

"Fi? Seriously, what's up with you?" He lifted a large hand to _plop _it on the top of her head, the other came to rest on her waist.

Tears swam in Fionna's eyes. His soft hands, the kind tone of voice; this is the Flame Prince she was used to. Why couldn't Cake see him the way she always did? Tears fell onto FP's chest as she silently cried.

"Ow! Hey, Fionna—" He pushed her back gently, finally taking in her damp face. His heart skipped a beat. "Hey, what—? Are you okay?" His eyebrows pinched together

"No, it's—" The blonde wiped her eyes furiously, attempting to stop the flow of tears. When she failed, she covered her face in shame.

Flame Prince leaned forward, capturing her blue-tinted wrists. "Don't hide from me." He said firmly, making her look at him. His maroon eyes burned into hers, and her knees weakened. She let out a choked-breath.

"Are we doing something wrong?!" She cried. "People keep telling us that we're crazy. Your mom, Cake—Is it that bad? Is it wrong for us to be together? Is it wrong that I care this much?!" Flame Prince slowly lost his sanity, watching Fionna break down like this was too much for him to bear. He wanted to destroy those who'd made her feel this way, but more importantly, he wanted to comfort her. He tugged her close to him, only to have himself pushed away. Dread filled his heart and his grip tightened on her small arms.

"Don't." He whispered.

"Why is 'us' causing me so much confusion? This hurts so much, but I still.." She sniffled. "The only thing I want is you."

FP pulled her close, and this time she offered no resistance. He squeezed her small frame tightly, wishing for nothing more than for her tears to disappear.

"Fionna.." The young girl looked up and was immediately met with a soft kiss. "It doesn't matter what anyone thinks, okay? We have control of our own lives. We have the right to choose. And I chose you." She gave him a teary smile.

"You're right. To heck with them. I—I choose you too." He grinned widely, bringing a hand to the side of her face and leading her lips to his once again.

**A/N: Oh man! My longest fanfic chapter to date! It took me days, and I'm finally finished and I have no words! Im in love! Please review! I'd love to hear what you think of my 2013 writing style! Thank you for reading! Until next time- Case**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hayyyy! Soo.. Sorry about these slow updates! I keep adding stuff, honestly. Also, I'm really busy this year, I feel like I'm getting a head start to adulthood-.- Lol. So, Until maybe September, this part didn't even exist, but I like it, and it's more reading for you guys! Surprisingly, it took sooo long to write! I feel like pushing myself to write scenes like this, ones that connect others together and fill in blanks is helping me do so in future works, like the South Park fic I'm writing, which still has a lot of holes. Not gonna lie, I wish this fic had more views! Is that selfish of me? I dunno, I like seeing feedback, seeing that I was able to make someone **_**feel **_**something, seeing that someone has really enjoyed my work. Welp, here goes!**

*****_After being cheered up, Fionna spends the night in the Flame Kingdom, sleeping in one of the cooler guest rooms, reserved for non-flame guests. The next morning, she is back to her carefree self. She makes a phone call to Cake, letting her know that she'd be staying with the prince for a few days. Face burning, Fionna was glad the cat couldn't see her. The next few days were spent with Flame Prince, hanging out, watching movies and talking. Maybe a little kissing mixed into all of that. Okay, okay, a lot of kissing, not to mention a strict no-bunny hat policy. So much so that Fionna often felt light-headed and dizzy walking back to her room at night. She'd touch her kiss-swollen lips and blush madly, unable to recall anything but his face, his touch. Guilt was also a reoccurring emotion those nights she spent at the castle, as she thought frequently of her best friend and what she was possibly thinking. It was a wonder Fionna had even managed to get the stubborn feline to stay away; assuring her about a hundred times that she and the prince would be sleeping in separate rooms the _entire_ time. This agreement of sorts had been broken on only one occasion, which had been a night when Fionna couldn't sleep, and had asked if she could watch the prince work on his inauguration speech. She silently cheered him on, interjecting whenever he'd asked her whether or not his new idea sounded better than the previous. She stayed with him that whole night, even when he'd stopped writing at 3 am, having come up with barely anything and climbed into the bed to lie alongside her. Offering no objection (it was _his_ bed after all), the adventress laid on the bed next to her prince the whole night, not sleeping a wink. They talked about anything and everything, attempting to gain even more knowledge of one another's fears, hopes, and dreams. Fionna ended up talking about Cake, and shedding a few tears because of the lack of trust and love between the two lately. It was just so unfair; so unfair that her best friend made her feel like she had to choose between the two most important people in her world. She'd wondered when Flame Prince had become so important to her, and found no answer. He just… _was._ And now, five days later, she walks through his door again, unable to leave him alone or let him get any work done.*_

Fionna quietly padded into her boyfriend's room and approached the be-spectacled prince, who sat on the bed with his nose buried in a small book. The blonde plopped herself right onto Flame Prince's lap, quite successfully interrupting his reading. He looked up at her over his glasses; mildly annoyed at her flippant behavior.

"Hey boyfriend." She chirped, happily grinning widely.

"Helloooo Fi." He drew out, closing his book with a _clap!_

"You have glasses?" The girl asked, bumping the black frames with her index finger lightly "How do they not, like, melt off?" He let out an amused sigh.

"They're made out of a special glass impervious to flames. As for the metal, well, it has a boiling point hotter than _me_."

"Hotter than you? Don't believe it." She shook her head in disbelief and winking when he caught her eye. "I think they suit you!" She exclaimed with enthusiasm, offering a cute, flirtatious smile. "But ya knowwww, it's kinda better without them." The young woman raised both hands and slid them off his face easily. The prince blinked back in surprise. "I like your eyes." She finished coyly, pushing the specs up her small nose and watching the prince's flame brighten as he shyly averted his eyes.

"Woah, dude! You're blind!" She cried, comically trying to focus her eyes on his own, causing him to chuckle.

"I suppose so." He responded. Taking off the blinding glasses and setting them aside, Fionna laid her head on Flame Prince's shoulder, kissing his cheek.

"Wanna do something today?" She asked serenely, sighing in content.

"You know I'd love to, but I _have_ to catch up on my reading. You _also _know I'm expected to take the thrown in just a few months."

"Borrinnngg!" Fionna turned her body, straddling the young man and snuggling his neck. "C'mon. Ditch it."

"Fi… I've already pushed it back a lot. If I don't get it done, my mother will. Go. Nuts." Fionna just hugged his waist, feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he sighed. "Let go Fi. It's not like I hate this, but I really can't play with you right now." The adventress leaned into the man, pushing his body back onto the comforter. She rolled her eyes, annoyance beginning to gnaw at her.

"You sound like an old man! I am _not_ dating some ancient artifact!"

"No, but you _are_ dating a prince, and princes have princely duties. Especially those about to become King."

"Hmph." She huffed, realizing his point, but still feeling irritated. She was bored! She didn't want to have her boyfriend go and be boring with all this work. It always seemed to just stress him out.

"Hmm. Whaddaya think about all this anyway?" She questioned softly, as if she were asking for a secret.

"It's… complicated." He murmered, voice clouded with thought. Of course he wanted to be King; he loved his Kingdom, it was just… _could _he be King? Did he have what it took to rule a Kingdom? His people deserved a great King; but could he provide what they needed?

"Don't give me that junk. Just tell me what you're thinking. I can tell you are."

"Well… I've been prepared for this my whole life, and I love this Kingdom—It's just a heavy responsibility. But, I'll never become King if you keep distracting me," said the prince matter-of-factly.

" Fiiiiiiiiineeeee. I want kisses though."

"Just how many kisses are we talking about here?"

"We'll see Fire Boy."

Fionna sat back to receive her first kiss; a mere disappointing peck. "Again." She muttered, becoming frustrated when she received yet another peck. The girl caught his bottom lip between her teeth and nipped it, feeling him tense beneath her. "Kiss me like you mean it, jerk." Pouting, she knitted her eyebrows together and gazing up at him.

"You're ruining me." He sighed hopelessly, finally giving in and kissing her fiercely. Asking him like that was foul play. Flame Prince didn't think Fionna understood just how dangerous her looks could be, let alone her words. He couldn't believe he'd set her loose _in his house_. Although it'd only been a few days since they'd first touched for real, Flame Prince couldn't get used to the feeling of her skin, or her scent. He wanted to be around her, to touch her, _constantly._ Today, he had finally managed to restrain himself and get some work done, confining himself to his room while his cute girlfriend slept in. That is, until this little blonde tornado hit and turned everything upside down. He'd forgotten all about his books, now in a mess along the end of the bed, and focused entirely on reading Fionna. She hesitantly slid her tongue along his bottom lip, seemingly unsure of her own forwardness. Sometimes she was so adorable that the prince felt as if he'd erupt.

Flame Prince's hands slid under Fionna's shirt to caress her soft back, just like he had that first day. He loved the soft feel of her skin beneath his own, and the cool electricity he felt whenever their skin met.

Sighing, she whispered into his lips. "I like the way it feels when you touch me." Ohhhhhh glob. He was in trouble. The prince felt his body react and stiffen rapidly. It didn't help that Fionna didn't notice. He felt like he was slipping away, and all he wanted to do was—_well._

"Don't say that." He whispered back desperately, feeling goose bumps rise on her flawless skin. The urge to touch her more grew greater than it ever had, and his heart beat so fast and hard he felt it all over his body.

Fionna sat back on FP's lap, breath ragged. "Oh my Glob. This is crazy." She said breathlessly. She ran her hands through her long hair then dropped them to grasp one of the prince's. She pulled his large hand up to rest flattened just above her breasts. She looked down, a curtain of hair falling down the left side of her face. "Can you feel it?" She murmured, referring to the pounding of her heart. The girl's clear blue eyes burned intensely into maroon ones. "It's so full I feel like it'll explode." She shook her head just barely and laid down, draping herself over him like a blanket and brushing her forehead against his own, looking into those maroon, gold-flecked eyes. "I'm… happy. Being here with you."

"Fionna…I—" Flame Prince stopped, unsure if he should finish his statement. He didn't know how Fionna would react if he'd said… He loved her. Oh how he _loved_ her! He wanted to tell her; wanted her to know he couldn't go a day without thinking of her. How he daydreamed about her while he was supposed to be doing work. He didn't doubt her strong feelings for him, but she was iffy on the topic of love. Should he say it? Shouldn't he? Still… His feelings overflowed. What he wouldn't give to hear her voice those words; hear them fall from her lips.

At the same time, if she wasn't ready… He'd wait. He's waited for a while now, what's a few more weeks? Truth be told, as long as she was by his side, he'd wait forever. The prince pushed the hair from her porcelain face. She went to kiss him, but was halted by the whisper of his voice.

"Of all the gems in Aaa, you are the most _precious_." Fionna's breath caught in her throat and her face lit up.

"I'm not all that," She said bashfully.

"You are. You're… Everything. You saved me from myself. Do you remember what I was? Before you? I had no direction… destroyed everything in sight. Before you I never really knew how lonely I was. All I knew then was destruction; chaos. You saved me."

"What're you trying to do to my head?" She laughed nervously, feeling the hammering of her heart increase. She felt… special. In ways she could never even begin to describe before him. He made her feel needed; wanted. She wanted to immerse herself in the kindness and sincerity within his voice, the voice she only heard when they were alone. She could listen to that sweet, soothing tune forever. She wanted to drown in the prince.

"Closer—I wanna be closer." His princess uttered, crushing her body to his so fiercely he was absolutely certain she could feel his arousal. It began to throb, begging for further stimulation. He panicked; he was losing it.

"Get off." He croaked. ***geez what a mood killer!***

"What?" She asked, not really hearing.

"I'm telling you to get off."

"What's wrong?" Pulling back, she offered him a puzzled glance.

"I'm going crazy. I don't want to lose control."

"It's okay though, I'm wearing the flame shield, remember?"

"You don't understand."

"_Yea_ I don't, but tell me later." She purred, ignoring his urgency. The delicate blonde leaned down to kiss him again, and he caught a fleeting glimpse of her delicious chest. The prince shot up suddenly, flipping their positions.

"I'm not talking about losing control of my flames, Fi. It's just—this is too much. I've never experienced such an overwhelming desire. I can't think. I…I want…" The young man was breathing hard, gazing down at the adventress, who raised a hand to his cheek gently.

"Tell me. I've never seen you like this before." His head turned and he bit the meat of her palm with his canines; tasting her.

"I'm so tempted. I feel like a villain, preying on an innocent victim… But your innocence is what makes you so desirable. So cute. I want you. I want you so much. You've got no clue what you do to me. Ever since the first time I touched you… I can't get enough. It's getting hard not to—" His tortured voice cut short.

"You already have me." Fionna spoke sweetly, smiling up at him.

"I'm so selfish. Even more—I want all of you."

"I don't understand."

"I don't know how to explain it to you so that you _do_ understand. I doubt that the Cat has told you anything about it—what I want to…

"It?" She questioned.

"…You know it as Tier 15." Fionna's eyes lit up.

"You'll…You'll tell me about Tier 15?"

"I can. If I do, I'd want to…_show_ you. The only way I can feel better is if I do both." He finished shyly, flame increasing.

"So, we will. What's the big deal?"

"I don't know. It's always been something special."

"And it affects you _this _much?"

"Well, the one affecting me is _you. _You might have to go back to the tree house for a bit." The blonde cupped his face between two hands.

"Sorry." She said meekly. Flame Prince grimaced, seeing her regretful face.

"In a few days… I'll get this done and I'll get a break from all of this. I'll teach you… show you, then. Will you come over?"

"A few days?" Fionna pouted. The thought of separating from him didn't seem all that appealing after all the time they'd been spending together recently. "Will you call me? When I can't see you?"

"You'll miss me, huh?" He grinned, watching the horribly embarrassed expression spread across her face.

"You wish!" She grumbled, puffing out her cheeks and looking away. The prince merely smiled and gathered her small frame in his arms, hugging her.

"I'll call. I wouldn't want you to get lonely." The boy teased, feeling a light punch to his side.

"I'll come." She said, voice muffled by his chest. Hugging him back, they lay there already missing each other.

** *Holy moly! This is a long chapter! I really hope you guys like it, I've been getting a lot of Follows and Favorites recently, and that makes me so happy! I literally freak out every time. So thank you! Suprisingly, this chapter is shorter than the first by a little less than 900 words! How weird, it seemed so long. Maybe 7 pages just seems like a lot to me. Well, the next chapter is by far the longest, and thank god that it's almost all been written out since I first started this fic. I remember writing this next part on my couch at night while watching Netflix. Ahh, nostalgia! No doubt it'll take forever to write. Holidays are coming up soon. Yay! Hopefully, I'll get some writing in. I would adore some feedback! Well, thanks for tuning in my lovelies. I love you! Review for me, okay? And, as always, until next time—Case **


End file.
